História da minha Alergia
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Uzumaki ganha um diário, e para estrear conta uma inusitada situação.


**História da minha Alergia**

"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

"Bem, cá estou eu...Naruto Uzumaki, estreando este diário idiota que ganhei do Kakashi-sensei. Ele disse que seria bom para desestressar contar no diário coisas que ninguém mais iria ler, a não ser eu.

Achei a idéia idiota, como outras tantas do sensei, mas fazer o que? Fiquei pensando no que escrever e me veio uma situação que aconteceu comigo semana passada.

Tudo começou quando nos reunimos (Eu, o eu, o teme - Sasuke I-DI-O-TA e a linda da Sakura – desenhos de corações em volta do nome dela), perto de uma barraca de ramem. Por que lá? Ora, um ninja em treinamento tem que comer! Bem, até aí normal, se não fossem por uma coceira chata que começou em meus olhos, quando a Sakura chegou.

Droga! Por que isso? Eu queria dizer o quanto ela tava linda com o cabelo escovado e aquela flor o enfeitava. Nem consegui falar, porque depois de meus olhos, foi o meu nariz que começou a coçar.

A Sakura só sabia perguntar ao Sasuke I-DI-O-TA se estava bonita com aquela flor, e o Sasuke I-DI-O-TA não respondia nada, só resmungava e virava a cara.

Tentei dizer que ela estava demais, toquei na flor dela, peguei para cheirar e ela reclamou, claro... foi quando comecei a espirrar sem parar e meu corpo começou a coçar.

Cara! Como coçava! Parecia que tinham jogado pó de mico em mim! Os dois ficaram me olhando assustados. A coceira era tanta que começou a aparecer feridas pelo meu corpo, e os espirros não paravam. A Sakura até brigou comigo! (como se eu tivesse culpa desta coceira e desta alergia infernal!)

-AH, Naruto! Quer para de palhaçada! O que está havendo?

-Deve ser alergia a você.

As palavras o Sasuke ( I-DI-O-TA!!!!!-desenho do rosto-careta do Sasuke com uma kunai enfiada em sua testa no canto do diário) me fizeram entrar em desespero! COMO EU PODERIA SER ALERGICO A GAROTA QUE EU AMO?!?!

Sai correndo até o primeiro médico que encontrei na frente, e sem sequer colocar a mão em mim para me examinar, disse:

- Isso é uma alergia alimentar que você tem. Pare de comer ramem.

Meu desespero aumentou. Agora eu era alérgico a Sakura e ao ramem?

Ele me receitou vários remédios, me enfiou milhares de agulhas de acumpuntura, não tinha lugar onde ele não havia enfiado as malditas agulhas, me proibiu de comer ramem pelo resto de minha vida e me despachou novamente. Foi o pior dia da minha vida! (desenho dele chorando no canto inferior direito).

Tá...o dia da dor de barriga no dia dos exames foi o pior...este é o segundo dia. (¬¬)

Cheguei novamente ao local de encontro, para ver se eu conseguia aproveitar o dia e treinar um pouco e esquecer minha desgraça. E lá estava Kakashi-sensei me esperando, com a Sakura (coração desenhado) e o Sasuke I-DI-O-TA. Ele perguntou onde eu estava e fui obrigado a contar tudo.

Kakashi-sensei me olhou dos pés a cabeça, pareceu me analisar.

-Quando começou a alergia?

-Hoje mais cedo, quando cheguei perto da Sakura. Aaaahhhhh...eu não posso ser alérgico a minha garota!

-EU NÃO SOU SUA GAROTA, BAKA!-ela berrou de volta.

-Hmmm...-odeio quando ele faz esta cara de pseudo intelectual pra cima de mim, mas ele fez.

O Kakashi-sensei caminhou até a Sakura, tirou a flor do cabelo dela e a colocou bem longe de mim, em seguida mandou.

-Chega perto dela, Naruto.

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes e obedeci. Para o meu alívio, e de meu nariz e olhos, não aconteceu nada.

-Você não é alérgico a Sakura. E sim a esta flor.-concluiu o sensei, com ares de importante.-Como poderia ser alérgico a ela se treinam todos os dias juntos?

Fiquei muito feliz por eu não ser alérgico a minha querida Sakura (corações desenhados com as iniciais S & N entrelaçados), e também descobri que não era alérgico ao ramem, já que para comemorar almoçamos o meu prato preferido!

Bem diário, falei demais. Agora tenho que ir dormir para acordar cedo e derrotar o Sasuke (I-DI-O-TA! I-DI-O-TA! I-DI-O-TA!) amanhã bem cedinho e mostrar pra a Sakura que sou o melhor e o maior ninja de todos os tempos!

Tomara que a maldita alergia não volte....E o Sasuke I-DI-O-TA continua...I-DI-O-TA! (desenho do rosto de Sasuke com chifrinhos."

Sasuke fecha o diário de Naruto rubro de indignação pelo o que havia lido. Coloca o caderno com cuidado debaixo do braço, segurando-o firme.

"Sasuke I-DI-O-TA?"-ele pensa, uma veia a pulsar em sua têmpora.

Neste momento Naruto aparece correndo, como quem estivesse atrasado para algo.

-Ei Sasuke! O que tá fazendo?

Em resposta recebe uma voadora de Sasuke diretamente no rosto. Sasuke sai dali, pisando duro, deixando Naruto estendido ao chão, rosto todo ferido e confuso.

-Mas o que deu nele??-gemendo.

Fim.


End file.
